Sunset
by The Absconding One
Summary: Zelda, troubled by an inner demon, thinks about life, and what it means to be a princess.


We all hear voices. Zelda's are just more pronounced than others. This was written, like so many of my other fics, at three am in the morning. After drinking three cups of Mountain Dew. And after reading five issues of Johnny the Homicidal Maniac, plus I Feel Sick #1. 

Oh yeah. I am sooo sane right now.

**Note**: Plain text = Zelda 

**Bold** = Zelda's inner demon(s) 

**Disclaimer**: I own... Issues 1-6 of JTHM, and Issue 1 of I Feel Sick. Happiness and joy. And cheese. Lots of cheese.

**Sunset  
Megumi, the Absconding Eggplant of Absolute DOOM!**

I'm going insane, aren't I? 

I mean, I sure as hell wouldn't doubt it. Hearing voices in my head. Seeing hell everywhere I go. It's a bitch, really.

**My my. Hyrule's princess, using foul language like some filthy commoner. What would your father say?**

My father is dead.

**Ooo. Poor baby. All alone in the world.**

Never alone. Damned voices.

**Heh. At least when they're talking to you you know there's still hope. It's when the voices stop that you're really in trouble.**

...

**Hello?**

Look at the sunset. All the colors. Yellow and orange, purple...

**And red, don't forget red. Red like the blood of the kingdom. Red like the eyes of it's bastard king. Red like the stains on your hands and your soul.**

**I like red. Gorgeous color. **

Shut up. Not that I don't agree, but shut up.

...

**You could end it all, you know.**

Not bloody likely. One of those damned Sheikiah would swoop in and if I ever tried anything. Probably Sheik. He'd never just let me go.

**Would he **_really** care if you were gone? They don't really care about you, you know. They just tolerate you because Impa likes you.**_

Which is why they'd come and save me if I tried anything. You know that.

**Are you so sure of that? Would you, oh, say, throw yourself off this windmill? Hmm? **

...

**Wuss**.

Damn. Why the hell couldn't I have just called the guards to come and get that kid from the gardens?

**Dragging Link into this again, are we?**

Link... Was that his name? It's been so long I'd forgotten.

**You would. You probably don't even remember what color his eyes were.**

Red?

**Blue. Deep, crystal blue. Like yours used to be. And, if I may be so humble as to ask, why are you blaming him suddenly?**

If I hadn't given him the stones, he never would have opened the door, Gannondorf wouldn't have gotten all of those powers of his. And I'd still be a princess.

**Heh. It always comes back to that, doesn't it. Spoiled little thing.**

I'd be living the good life if it hadn't been for him.

**...You were the one who gave him the stones, you know. Technically it was all your fault.**

I was a princess, damnit! I was-

**Was, being the keyword there. Grow up, Zelda. You'd be some princes's bitch now, had this never happend. You know Father would have done that to you. **

...Better than this.

**Is it?**

...

**Feh. You're pathetic, you know that?**

Just go die. 

**Where would the fun in that be?**

It'd make my like a hell of a lot easier, that's for sure.****

**There's a simple answer to all of this, you know.**

I can't kill myself. Didn't I just say that?****

**So don't kill you. Kill him.**

Pardon?

**Link. Go kill him. Do Gannondorf a favor, and get revenge in the process. **

A favor for that damned, son of a bitch? Hell no!

**Feh. So just go beat him up then. He's just a kid, what could he ever do to you?**

Not much, really. 

**Hn. So do it.**

...

...

No.****

**No? Why not?**

Just... No. The brat will come back soon. They say that he'll wake up from the sleep he's been in for all this time. Then he'll defeat Gannondorf and things will go back to the way they used to be. ****

**How do you know?**

A girl can dream, can't she?

**You'd need to dream. If I was him, I'd be damned pissed at you for what you'd put me through. **

I had every right. I am the princess after all.

**Feh.**

And you know what else? I'm not insane.****

**Keep telling yourself that. **

...

What if I did it?

**Huh?**

What if I beat Gannondorf on my own? Then I wouldn't have to apologize to that boy. If I did it on my own...

**You'd risk your life just to save yourself an apology?**

Damn right I would.

...

**So?**

So what? 

**What are you waiting for? Aren't you going to tell him?**

Yeah... 

...****

**Sunset sure is pretty, isn't it? All the colors. Yellow, purple, orange...**

And red.

**Of course.**

****

fin

Hmm... Odd little thing, wasn't it? My first shot at a serious fic. R&R, as usual.

****


End file.
